The Pro's
The Pro's is a superhero live-action series and the first live-action spin-off series set in the world of MHA.It is produced by Cool Orchid Productions Premise A pro hero forges a new team of Pro Heroes who could do the city justice by recruiting some helpful and weird pro heroes Cast Nolan Massey as Ereku Puranto/Electoplant-a man with the quirk of Electoplant's Quirk grants him the ability to produce blasts of electricity from his body. His hero costume helps him channel his electricity.in this version he is sly serious at times when needed but is pretty much a quirky shy person who never lead a team before Colton Ragland as Tatsuyuki Tokoname/Slidin' Go- a man with the quirk that allows him to smoothly slide across surfaces without resistance, increasing his speed. TBD as Hawks- a relatively short man of quite a slim build with feathery ash blond hair swept messily backwards with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head,his quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations, in a way similar to echolocation.He even can make his feathers turn into blades Sarah Grey as Kau Redi/Cow Lady- a woman with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair, two thick, curling horns emerging from the sides of her head, and the long, pointed ears of a cow. and her quirk lets her to turn into a cow at will, as well as giving her some cow-like features.She is also Ereku's best friend who helps him with making the team Dillon Rhodes as Godzillo-a pro hero with the Quirk of many Godzilla-related abilities, including Photosynthesis.he was originally a doctor who went in contact with the last Zilla in their city and possessed the powers of the dying Zilla Brooke Rhodes as Kaoruko Awata/Bubble Girl a female who used to be the sidekick to Centipeder but now joined a new team of pro heroes to protect the city. She's shy and her quirk can make bubbles filled with an aroma that she had smelled at least once before. She can make both sweet-smelling bubbles and foul-smelling ones. When she’s too nervous, she produces very unpleasant-smelling bubbles that are self-destructing. Sierra Sykes''' as Yu Takeyama/Mt Lady'''- a woman whose quirk lets her grow really big she also seems to enjoy the attention that being a hero gives her and she does not feel any shame from having to take that fame from another hero while basking in the glory. She is also shown to be quite vain as she uses her ample sex appeal to further her popularity or to gain something.and is pretty lazy Antagonists Joe Ross as Atsuhiro Sako/Mr.Compress-genius villain who thrives in a supporting role. He can act as the brains of an operation as well as act efficiently on his own.